


Of Course

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted





	Of Course

Leonard McCoy looked at the Vulcan man in front of him, that man that had tried to choke out his best friend on the bridge, but who had also succeeding in saving his life. The man who - despite incessantly quoting Starfleet directives - would violate the prime directive if enough lives were at stake. Leonard McCoy looked at the man in front of who him who insisted that he did not feel emotions, and yet he stood, proclaiming his love, and yet McCoy could see the emotions rolling under the other man’s skin.

“Yes.” McCoy said, “Of course I’ll marry you.”


End file.
